Kiss Me Miss Me Kill Me
by RoxxiSanders
Summary: Greg was sick of Sara's rejection and moved on. Now he's getting married but he doesn't realise his fiancee's true intentions or how much her actions could put his life in danger. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. The characters in CSI do not belong to me, all rights belong to CBS. I do however own all rights to Rebecca Berkley and Lexxi Seymour.

**SUMMARY:** Sick of being pushed away by Sara, Greg decides it's time to move on and is overjoyed when he is asked out. Things seem to be going well for the budding lovers and when his new girlfriend proposes to him on Valentines Day, he accepts. What he doesn't know however, is that his fiancée has ulterior motives and when her younger brother is taken into custody with charges of murder, she and her older brother hold Greg hostage, hiding him in the basement. Demanding that the CSIs prove her brother's innocence, Greg fears for his life and when Grissom tells her that he all the evidence points to her brother, she threatens to murder the young lab rat unless they let him go. Will Grissom commit the ultimate sin to get him back and if he does, what will the consequences of his actions be for the rest of Nevada?

**A/N: **I got this idea when I was trying to help a friend to write a new song and this was the title. I decided to write a story of the same title and yeah…here it is. Don't forget to click the little review button at the bottom folks, always appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcome. This isn't set after any particular episode but it is before Greg got promoted to CSI Level 1 and assuming that he is 26 years old.

**WARNING: **Contains some swearing and violence…nothing too bad though.

**TITLE: **Kiss Me…Miss Me…Kill Me - Part 1

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

Just an ordinary night in the crime lab, little did everyone know that tonight, Gregory Hojem-Sanders' life was going to change forever. Greg was sitting in his lab, waiting for some DNA results to print and flipping through a surfing magazine. "Hey Greg, you got my DNA results yet?" He looked up from his magazine and smiled, Sara Sidle, the 'love of his life', was looking down at him with raised eyebrows and a small smile tugging at her lips. He had been so distracted by her, that he hadn't heard a word she was saying and had to ask her to repeat herself. "I said have you got my DNA results yet?"

He put down the magazine and walked over to the printer, waiting as it slowly began to print. "Sorry, she's a bit slow today." Sara nodded and sat down in the chair which Greg had just vacated for her. "So, I was just wondering…are you doing anything tonight?"

She looked at him warily, she liked Greg sure but she didn't want to go out with him. He was a sweet guy but she thought of him as a brother, certainly not a potential boyfriend. "Umm…I…" She desperately tried to think up an excuse, one which he would believe. "I'm uh…I'm supposed to be…well I mean…" She didn't want to hurt his feelings but the thought of going on a date with him made her uneasy because she was certain about the feelings which she harboured for Greg, they were the kind of feelings that an older sister would feel for a younger sibling and nothing more…she would only hurt him if she led him to believe otherwise.

Greg looked at her, hurt in his eyes but a fake smile plastered on his face. "It's ok Sara; I know you don't feel that way about me…forget I said anything." His words were also laced with sadness but he tried to hide it for her sake, knowing that her friendship was more important that a pity date. She sighed and looked at him with apologetic eyes, making him feel even more guilty than he already was. "Honestly, don't worry about it Sara; I'll be fine."

"Greg, you know you're special to me but I…well I just don't like you in that way. You're like a younger brother to me and I love you to bits but I'm not in love with you." Greg nodded and picked up the print out before scanning the results. "Well?"

"It's fine, don't worry about it; can we stay friends?" He looked up at her with vulnerable eyes and she smiled.

"Of course we can but I was referring to the results." He smiled, embarrassment plastered all over his face and she smirked at him, a teasing yet friendly smirk.

"Right the results, drum roll please…" Sara tapped on the table then waited patiently for Greg's answer. "DNA belongs to…an unknown female, yes that's right folks." He put on a 'game show host voice' and laughed when she rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air.

"You built me up to tell me that?" He nodded and she sighed. "Thanks anyway and I'm really sorry about…" She trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence and not wanting to hurt him anymore than she had already done.

"It's ok, like I said, as long as we can stay friends." Sara nodded and gave him a quick hug before leaving the lab and a heartbroken Greg behind.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

When his shift had finished, Greg decided to go for a drink to try and forget the rejection he had endured once again from Sara. He wasn't much of a drinker but every now and then. After stressful or just plain horrible days, he would go to a bar and forget about the day's events. He walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the stools before ordering a vodka and coke. "Drinkin' alone Greggo?" He heard the voice but the person it belonged to was covering his eyes.

He didn't need to see the person however, he recognised the friendly voice. "Hey Lex, what are you doin' here?"

She sat down on the seat next to him and smiled. "Thought I'd have a drink before heading home, especially seeing as I have nobody to go home to anymore." Her voice held a hint of sadness and he smiled sympathetically at her.

"Yeah, I heard about that…I'm sorry, for what it's worth." She nodded and told him that it wasn't his fault that her jerk of a boyfriend had cheated on her. "Yeah, he was a bit of a prick."

She let out a small laugh and asked the bartender for a vodka and lemonade then settled back in her chair and looked at Greg. "So what brings you here Greggo, bad day?"

"You have no idea." She returned his sympathetic smile and waited for him to continue. "I made the mistake of asking Sara out again." He couldn't hide the hurt in his voice, remembering how she had turned him down yet again.

"She say no?" He nodded and she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry; I know how much you like her."

He looked into her sparkly eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. "Thanks Lex." There was a pause as both of them sipped their drinks then Greg suddenly laughed and she enquired as to what was so funny. "What are we like huh? I can't get Sara to give me a chance and you've just left you're boyfriend."

She also laughed, knowing that he was right. "Hmm, I know…talk about dysfunctional." They sat and talked for about half an hour before Lexxi finished her drink and smiled at him. "Well, I'm gonna head home…you want a lift?"

He shook his head but thanked her. "No, I'm gonna finish this then I might get a pizza on the way home. Thanks again, for keeping me company."

"You're welcome and remember…its Sara's loss." He nodded and smiled a bright smile at her. Lexxi Seymour was the newest member of the team and had only been there for about four months but he was already very close to her, knowing what it was like to be the 'new kid'. She was also the youngest CSI at the crime lab, being twenty five years old. Greg and Lexxi had made friends on her first day and had grown closer ever since. He was certain that he could tell her anything and classed her as a best friend as she did him but that was as far as it went between them. He'd flirt with her and she would jokingly flirt back but neither of them harboured romantic feelings for one another. Sure Greg thought that Lexxi was pretty with her long, curly, jet-black hair and hazel eyes which changed colour depending on how she was feeling but he loved her only as a best friend and she was happy with that.

"Thanks Lex, you always know how to cheer me up." She smiled and stood up then walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He covered her hands with his and she rested her chin on top of his head. "And I want you to remember that you are ten times the person Jake is…he was a moron to let you go."

"Thanks Greg and no problem, nice to know I'm appreciated." She released him from her Grip and kissed the top of his head before ruffling his hair and messing up his spikes. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." She smiled at him before leaving the bar and getting into her car to head home.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

Greg was still sitting at the bar an hour later, staring into space and sipping another drink. "Hi, is this seat taken?" He twisted around to see a tall brunette with crystal blue eyes staring at him with a raised eyebrow?

"Umm, no, no go ahead." She smiled at him and sat down. "Can I umm…can I get you a drink?"

"How about I get you one?" He smiled and nodded as the woman ordered two drinks. "So, what's your name?"

"Sorry, Greg…Greg Sanders." He held out his hand and she took it. "And yours is…?"

"I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Berkley but you can call me Becky." She shook his hand before letting go of it and sitting back in her chair. "So, what do you do Greg?"

"I'm a forensic scientist; I work with the Las Vegas CSI team." Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Wow, that sounds like such a cool job…I wish I could have done something like that."

"Yeah, it was always a dream of mine to be a scientist so…" She nodded and took a sip of her drink. "What about you, what do you do?"

He sipped at his drink whilst she answered his question. "I'm a plumber." It was his turn to look wide eyed and she laughed as he almost choked on his drink. "Gotcha, no I'm really a midwife."

"Right, I mean there's nothing wrong with a woman being a plumber but you just don't look like one…not that you couldn't be a…I'll stop talking." He looked down at the top of the bar and traced his finger over the condensation ring which had formed under his drink.

She laughed and he looked up at her. "You're cute." He smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thank you, most people just think I'm geeky."

"I don't, I like you Greg." He smiled at her; maybe he stood a chance with this girl. It had been made clear today to him that Sara didn't want to be with him and he decided that it was time to move on.

"Thanks, I like you too Becky." She smiled and an idea popped into his head. "Hey, I don't suppose you wanna go out for breakfast tomorrow do you?"

"I'd like that, what time?"

"Umm, nine o'clock sound ok?" She nodded and smiled as he smiled back, feeling genuinely happier than when he had walked into the bar a couple of hours earlier. They sorted out a time and a place and finished their drinks, telling each other about their lives and hobbies.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

The next evening, Lexxi and Nick walked into Greg's lab to find him spinning around the room whilst listening to Marilyn Manson. "Greg?" Lexxi tried to shout over the music but failed and Greg continued to screech along with the music. "Greg?" She tried a little louder and when that didn't work, Nick turned the music down. Greg abruptly stopped and spun around to face them.

"I was listening to that." He whined causing Nick to smirk at him.

"Yeah we could see that." The Texan smiled and Greg stuck his tongue out at him. "Very mature Greg, very mature." Greg laughed and grinned at them as Lexxi looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You're in a good mood tonight. Dare I ask why?" Her voice was teasing and Nick couldn't help but add to her question.

"Yeah, you get laid last night or somethin'?" Lexxi lightly hit Nick in the stomach and he laughed. "What, you said it yourself he's in a very happy mood?"

"I didn't mean…forget it, you and your perverted mind make a good team." Nick faked a wince and tried to look wounded but laughed when Lexxi playfully whacked him on the shoulder.

Greg cleared his throat and Lexxi and Nick looked at him. "Guys, you done?" They nodded and Lexxi asked him what the real reason for his good mood was. "I went for breakfast this morning with a girl and she asked me if I wanted to go for dinner with her tomorrow." Lexxi smiled and walked over to Greg then wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

"Oh I'm so happy for you; my Greggo's finally got a girlfriend." She squeezed his shoulders tightly and he laughed.

"Yeah, I don't need to chase after Sara anymore." He tilted his head up to look at Lexxi and she smiled down at him. "What you said last night made me think and you were right, I needed to move on and it's her loss."

"Well done, I'm happy for you man." Nick walked over to Greg and when Lexxi pulled back, he patted him on the back. "Now, do you have our DNA results?"

"Yes, yes I do." He stood up and walked over to the printer, picking up a piece of paper and handing it to Nick. "Came back as one Daniel Johnston, prior conviction for drink driving back in 2003." Lexxi and Nick nodded then thanked Greg and left the lab.

Greg smiled however when Lexxi bobbed her head around the door and winked at him. "Told you everythin' would work out." He smiled and she left the lab, shouting down the corridor to Nick and telling him to wait up as he told her that her little legs would have to keep up. Greg merely laughed and turned up his music.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

As the days passed by, Greg and Becky got to know each other better and Greg was certain that he was falling fast and hard for the midwife. One month later, he knew things had gotten serious when he woke up in an unfamiliar room and Becky walked into the bedroom wearing his t-shirt. He smiled at her and she sat on the bed next to him. "Morning."

"Good morning, what time is it?" He yawned and stretched slightly then sat up and leant against the headboard.

"Eight o'clock." They both fell silent until she looked up at him and sighed contentedly. "I'm glad you stayed last night."

"Me too, I had fun." She leant forwards and joined her lips to his as he pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled apart, Greg looked her in the eyes, readying himself to confess his true feelings to her. "Becky I…" He trailed off, suddenly nervous and having lost his nerve.

"Yeah?" She looked at him concerned. "Greg, what's wrong?"

"I think I might be in love with you." His voice came out in a whisper and she had to strain to hear him.

"I love you too Greg." He smiled at her and she leant forwards and kissed him again.

She had just made him the happiest man on earth at that moment, he had finally managed to move on from Sara and he genuinely did love Becky. Little did he know that loving Becky would cost him so much.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

It was three months later that Greg got the shock of his life on Valentines Day. He was sitting in the break room talking to Sara, Lexxi and Warrick when he got the surprise of a lifetime. "So, what did you get for the girlfriend Greg?" Warrick asked as he tried to read Lexxi's Magazine over her shoulder.

"I got her a puppy." Greg beamed and Warrick looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You got her a puppy?" He nodded and Warrick smiled uncertainly at him. "Did she like her…puppy?" He was trying his hardest to keep the laughter out of his voice but judging by Greg's reaction he figured he was getting away with it.

"Yeah, she's called him Rocky. He's a chocolate Labrador and he is so cute." Sara smiled at him and Warrick buried his face in Lexxi's shoulder so that Greg couldn't see him laughing.

"That's very…cute Greg." Lexxi looked back down at the magazine, willing herself not to laugh.

"So, things are getting serious between you two then?" He nodded and Sara told him that she was happy for him.

"Thanks." He was just about to say something else when his phone started to ring in his pocket. He retrieved it and flipped it open before answering. "Sanders."

"_Greg, it's me Becky."_

"Hey Beck, 'sup?"

"_Nothing, there's something I need to ask you and I couldn't this morning because I was worried about how you'd react and well…I didn't have the courage to ask you in person."_

"What's the matter baby? Are you ok?" His voice was filled with concern and everyone in the break room froze.

"_I'm fine, umm…look Greg, we've been together for four months now and I want you to know that I love you."_

"Becky, please don't say you're breaking up with me because whatever it is I've done I can…"

"_Marry me?" She cut him off mid sentence and he fell silent. "Greg? Honey, say something."_

"Are you being serious?" his voice was filled with worry and he was terrified that she had been kidding around with him.

"_Deadly serious, Greg Sanders will you marry me?" Her voice was nothing but honest and he suddenly felt light headed. _

"Yes." It came out as a whisper and when she asked him to repeat himself he found his voice and all but screamed down the phone. "Yes! God baby, yes!" He held the receiver away from his ear and Lexxi, Sara and Warrick looked at him with very confused expressions on their faces. Their confusion grew when they heard the screams down the phone. "Listen, I gotta go but I'll call you later. I love you."

"_I love you too honey, see you tonight." _

They finished up their conversation and eventually Greg hung up and turned to face Lexxi, Warrick and Sara. He looked astonished and Lexxi raised her eyebrows. "I'm getting married."

"You're what?" Sara couldn't believe what she had just heard and when he confirmed that he was indeed getting married, she couldn't help but feel a little stab of jealousy. "Seriously?" He nodded and she walked over to him, giving him a hug. "I'm happy for you."

Warrick also walked over to Greg and shook his head. "Yeah, congrats man."

"Thanks guys, obviously you're all invited." Greg smiled at them then looked over at Lexxi who was still sitting in the same position she had been in earlier. "Lex?"

She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Greg, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He nodded and stood up then followed her out of the break room and into the corridor. "So, you're getting married?" He nodded and she smiled a nervous smile. "Greg you know I'm happy for you but…are you sure you're ready?"

"Lexxi, don't worry ok?" She looked at him confused so he explained. "I know you're worried about losing me when I get married but you know that you'll always be my best friend in the whole world." He pulled her into a hug and she pulled away from him, too quickly in his opinion which could only mean one thing; she was annoyed with him. He could easily tell when something was troubling or annoying his friend because she would go very quiet and start ignoring him or pushing him away. "Alright, what gives?"

"Greg, you've only been with her for four months, I just want you to be sure that you're ready to commit to her. I don't wanna see you get hurt." He smiled at her and set about reassuring her that he knew what he was doing.

"Listen, I know that I'm making a big commitment but I fully intend to stick to it." She nodded and he smiled reassuringly. "I won't get hurt and as for you…nobody is replacing you."

"Look, if you're marrying her for love then I'm happy for you but if this is to make Sara realise what she's given up, I won't be at that wedding Greg." She looked him straight in the eye and he nodded, knowing that she didn't believe his intentions.

"I'm not, I want to marry her…I love her Lexxi." Lexxi looked at him and saw the sincerity shining in his eyes. "I swear on my life, I'm not doing this in a pathetic attempt to make Sara jealous."

She finally nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. "In that case, I wish you all the luck in the world and I'm proud of you Greggo."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. "Thanks, so will you come to the wedding."

"I wouldn't miss seeing my Greggy get married for the world, you know I'll be there." He gave her a squeeze before pulling away from her and walking back into the break room.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

What Greg didn't know however, was that his fiancée wasn't being as sweet and honourable as he thought. As he was telling the rest of the team that he was getting married, Becky was telling her brother that the plan was set. The truth was that she had known her brother was under suspicion when she had met Greg and not only had she lied about her family history but she had also lied about herself; her real name was Emily Winchester and she wasn't a midwife. "Don't worry, he'll never find out. I'm trusting you…promise me you didn't kill her Antonio."

"I promise, I was framed." Antonio looked at his older sister. "You gotta make 'em prove me innocent sis…I'm begging you." He looked at her with pleading eyes and she sighed. "Please?"

"Ok, ok…when Greg gets here tonight…we take things into our own hands." She looked at him with sorrow filled eyes and he nodded. "I'm trusting you Antonio; you'd better not be lying to me."

"I'm not, look I gotta go home…I need a shower and a sleep but I'll be back later." She nodded and he left the apartment.

Two hours later, Antonio hadn't made it back to her apartment; instead he was sitting in a cell at the station. He had been formerly charged with murder despite his constant pleas that he was innocent. Meanwhile, Emily and her older brother, David, were sitting in her living room and planning a way to get their brother out.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

That night, after work, Greg went home and got changed before heading over to 'Becky's' house. He knocked at the door and she answered it, pulling him into a kiss. When they finally broke apart, he went into the living room as she locked the front door. As soon as he walked into the room, Rocky ran over to him and jumped up, trying to get his attention. "Hey little guy." He crouched down and stroked the puppy which happily barked and licked his hand.

"Greg, I am so sorry." Emily whispered as she walked into the living room.

"Why baby, what's up?" He stood up and turned to face her but came face to face with a tall, well-built man of about thirty years of age. "Hello, I'm Greg…Becky's…" He didn't get the chance to finish as the man hit him over the head and knocked him out cold.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way Greg." Emily looked down at Greg who lay unconscious on the floor and felt a pang of guilt at what she had done. "Tie him up and put him in the basement…I'll make the letter for Grissom."

David nodded and slung Greg over his shoulder before carrying him down into the basement. He threw him down in the corner but forgot to tie him up then left the room and locked the basement door. When he walked back into the living room, Emily was cutting letters out of a newspaper and sticking them to a piece of paper. "Ok, it's done but what happens if they find us?"

"They won't, I gave Greg a false name and I've already got rid of my mobile phone." She looked up at her brother and he was shocked when he saw the sorrow and remorse in her eyes. "Is he still unconscious?"

"Yeah…Emma, can I ask you somethin'?" She looked up at him wearily and nodded. "You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

"It doesn't matter now, we need to prove Antonio innocent and if this is the only way then…" She trailed off and he nodded.

"So what are you going to tell Grissom?" He looked over her shoulder at the letter which she was putting the finishing touches to. It read, 'Grissom, prove Antonio Winchester innocent or say goodbye to your precious little lab tech.' "He'll have to listen now."

"Yeah well, let's hope nobody has to get hurt." She was being sincere because she had fallen for Greg and she really didn't want to see him hurt but her family had always stuck together and if she had to choose between her brother or her lover…it would be Antonio every time.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

Grissom was shocked the next morning when he opened the envelope and saw the letter. Having called a meeting in the break room, Grissom now stood ready to break the news to the rest of the team. "Guys, I got this letter today…Greg's being held hostage." Everyone gasped in shock and Nick looked at Lexxi, both of them praying that he was ok.

"How much do they want for him?" Warrick looked up at Grissom who sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"They want us to prove Antonio Winchester innocent or else they'll kill Greg."

"No." Lexxi's voice came out in a whisper. "He was gonna get married, settle down." Her voice was on the verge of breaking and Nick wrapped an arm around her shoulders, comforting her and trying to remain strong.

"Listen, we'll get Greg back…I promise." Grissom looked at them all and silently vowed that he would do whatever it took to get back the lab rat that had become like a son to him.

Grissom assigned them all to the case, immediately making it top priority. Warrick and Catherine were given the job of processing Greg's apartment, Sara the job of processing the envelope and himself the job of processing the letter. Nick and Lexxi were told that because of how emotionally involved they were, he would rather they work in the lab and so assigned them to work in the DNA lab whilst Greg was away. They all set off in different directions and set about finding the lab tech.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

"Nick, I know it's going to sound ridiculous but do you think that Becky has something to do with his disappearance?" Lexxi asked as she started to run a DNA comparison.

"I don't know, normally I would have said no but it seems a bit weird that she proposed to him yesterday and this morning Grissom gets a letter and calls us all in to work early to say he's missing." Nick replied as he cut the head off a toothbrush.

"What if…what if we can't prove Antonio innocent?" Lexxi's voice was filled with nervousness and when Nick looked over at her, he noticed the single, crystal tear falling down her face.

"Don't talk like that, we'll get Greg back…Grissom won't let anything happen to him." Nick walked over to her and sat on the arm of the chair, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her to him. "He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." Lexxi was terrified; she and Greg had always been close since the day they had met and with him missing, she realised just how much she needed him in her life.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

"Find anything?" Warrick entered the living room to find Catherine checking through old letters and bills.

"No, what about you?" She put the letters back down on the coffee table and walked over to him. "We have no leads Warrick…the only thing we have to go on is the letter that Grissom got this morning."

He nodded and she closed her eyes and sighed. "We have to find him Warrick, he'll be terrified."

"Yeah well, he isn't the only one. Cath, Greg's like what…twenty six?" Catherine nodded and Warrick sighed. "What if he can't hold on long enough…he's just a kid?"

"Don't think like that, Greg's tougher than we give him credit for." Warrick merely nodded and said that he was going to search the bathroom.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

"No prints, no handwriting sample, no nothing Griss." Sara looked at him over the table and he nodded.

"Your right, we have nothing but we can't give up on him." His voice held a hint of determination and she could tell that Grissom was feeling the strain just as much, if not more so, than everyone else.

Sara nodded and looked back down at the envelope. "I'm not saying that but Grissom, you've gotta admit…whoever did this knew what they were doing." He looked at her and nodded, knowing that there was nothing else to say.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

An hour later, Lexxi snapped and threw down the results sheet which she had been analysing. "Nick, I can't take this anymore…I wanna help on the case."

"Lexxi, you know as well as I do that Grissom isn't gonna let you, he'll tell you that you're too emotionally involved." Nick looked up from the table and she sighed. "I know you wanna find Greg…we all do but maybe you'll be of more help if you just stay here in the lab."

"No, I'm gonna go and talk to Grissom…I'll be back later." Nick simply sighed but nodded, knowing better than to argue with her.

She walked out of the lab and headed for Grissom's office. She knocked on the door and when he called for her to come in; she opened the door and walked inside. "Grissom, I wanna help you on the case."

He didn't even look up from the mountain of papers which he was sifting through. "Absolutely not Lexxi."

"Grissom you don't understand…I need to help out." She folded her arms and stared at him but he didn't look back at her.

"No Lexxi, get back to the lab." His voice was stern and she could detect the weariness behind his words but she wasn't going to back down.

"No, I won't go back to the lab. Look, I'm part of the team too and I know Greg better than anyone else…why won't you let me work on it too?"

"I said no, just get back to work…end of discussion." He finally looked up at her; finally saw the pleading in her eyes.

"I'm the reason that Greg is missing, I'm the one that told him he needed to move on and I'm the one that said I was happy he'd found someone else so don't you dare try and stop me from helping on this case!" She was close to tears and it was evident as her voice broke.

"Lexxi You can't, you're emotionally involved and it'll affect your work." Grissom had to try and make her understand that she was in no fit state to work, even if she thought she was.

"It won't, I need to get him back Grissom…he is just everything to me and I miss him so much." She couldn't hold them back any longer and a few salty tears fell down her face.

Grissom looked at her, saw the pain and fear in her eyes and nodded. "Fine, I want you to help Sara search Greg's car…it's in the garage." She smiled a sad smile and nodded but just as she was about to walk through the door he called her back. "Lexxi…we'll find him and when we do, you're going to look after him; make sure he doesn't blame himself for what's happened."

She nodded and thanked him. "Grissom, I promise that Greg will never feel second best ever again." She walked out of his office and headed towards the garage, she had made a promise to Grissom, to herself and to Greg and she wasn't about to break it.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

It had been two days since Greg's disappearance and the team still had no idea as to where he was. Emily was also getting worried as her brother was still being charged and any attempt to prove his innocence had clearly failed. "Emma, we're gonna have to send 'em somethin' else…show 'em that we're bein' serious."

She looked up from the sofa to find David standing in the doorway. "What do you suggest?"

"Just leave it to me…I'll sort it out." She nodded and left him to it. He walked down into the cellar and pulled Greg to his feet. "I'm sorry, I have no other choice…see, my younger brother's in prison and I need to get him out."

"W…w…what are you talking about dude?" Greg was terrified and the expression on David's face didn't help. He looked like a desperate man; needing to get his younger brother free from prison and Greg knew that he would do whatever it took to do that.

"I'm sorry." Greg's eyes widened as David swung at him and punched him in the face. He then threw him against the wall, causing Greg to fall to the floor again, and repeatedly kicked him in the stomach.

"Ah…stop…please…it doesn't have to be like this." Greg begged as David kicked him again then leant down to hit him.

"Yes it does…it's all your fault; if your team would just let him go then…" He trailed off and hit Greg again making him yelp in pain.

"Please…if you let me go then I'll make them prove him…"

"Shut up!" David yelled and punched him in the face again. "Just…just shut up." He kicked him one last time then took out a camera and snapped a picture of Greg. "Like I said, I had no choice."

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

The next day the picture arrived at the crime lab and everyone stood around the layout table, looking in horror at the piece of evidence. "Oh Greg, what have they done to you?" Sarah whispered as she stared at the photograph.

"Lexxi, you ok?" Warrick looked over at her, concern filling his eyes at her silence.

"That's it, we're gonna find him and I don't care how." Her eyes were filled with hurt and anger but he could see the determination. She was going to get him back and she didn't care what she had to do to find him.

"How? How are we gonna find him?" Nick asked, sorrow filling his eyes and Lexxi could tell that he was close to giving up. "Look at him in that picture Lex…what if…what if he's already gone?"

"He isn't dead; if he were…I'd feel it. Now, we're gonna prove Antonio innocent and we are gonna get our lab tech back. I'm processing the photo." Grissom sat in shock, taken aback by Lexxi's sudden authority but deep down, he was proud of his youngest CSI. She had always cared for Greg and if anyone could safe him…she could.

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

**A/N: **Well, goodness that was a long chapter…the other half will be up in about a month as I am on holiday for three weeks. Please review, tell me what you thought and if I get enough I'll try to put the other part up sooner. Ok, please and thank you.

Luffles

XxxoxxX


	2. Chapter 2

Idea: - He sends the picture to the crime lab and Lexxi is told to process it for any evidence before giving it to Archie in AV

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing. The characters in CSI do not belong to me, all rights belong to CBS. I do however own all rights to Rebecca Berkley and Lexxi Seymour.

**SUMMARY:** Sick of being pushed away by Sara, Greg decides it's time to move on and is overjoyed when he is asked out. Things seem to be going well for the budding lovers and when his new girlfriend proposes to him on Valentines Day, he accepts. What he doesn't know however, is that his fiancée has ulterior motives and when her younger brother is taken into custody with charges of murder, she and her older brother hold Greg hostage, hiding him in the basement. Demanding that the CSIs prove her brother's innocence, Greg fears for his life and when Grissom tells her that he all the evidence points to her brother, she threatens to murder the young lab rat unless they let him go. Will Grissom commit the ultimate sin to get him back and if he does, what will the consequences of his actions be for the rest of Nevada?

**A/N: **I got this idea when I was trying to help a friend to write a new song and this was the title. I decided to write a story of the same title and yeah…here it is. Don't forget to click the little review button at the bottom folks, always appreciated and constructive criticism is always welcome. This isn't set after any particular episode but it is before Greg got promoted to CSI Level 1 and assuming that he is 26 years old. Thank you for the reviews!

**WARNING: **Contains some swearing and violence…nothing too bad though.

**TITLE: **Kiss Me…Miss Me…Kill Me - Part 2

**- We – Heart – Greggybobs -**

Everyone had set about looking over the evidence again. Grissom and Sara were looking over the first letter they had received and the envelopes which the letter and photograph had arrived in. Nick, Catherine and Warrick were reviewing the evidence collected from Greg's car and apartment and Lexxi was processing the photograph before taking to Archie in the A/V lab. She was looking over the glossy paper when she spotted it, it was tiny and probably wouldn't give any DNA but it was all they had. Picking up the hair with a set of tweezers, she gently placed it inside a small evidence bag before picking up a brush and some powder and dusting the photograph. After finding no prints, she gave in and picked up the photograph and the hair then set off for the labs. She dropped the hair off at the trace lab first, having decided that as it was so small, it could be non-human then she headed for the A/V lab. "Archie, what can we find from this?"

She handed him the picture and he smiled softly at her. "No sign yet?" She shook her head sadly and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get him back."

"Thanks." She smiled the smallest of smiles before handing him the photograph. "Now, what about this?" Together they enhanced the picture as much as possible but got no real clues as to Greg's whereabouts.

"Sorry Lexxi, I got nothing. There are no distinctive markings on the wall of the room and it could take us forever to search every building in Nevada." She sighed and rubbed at her eyes, weariness clouding the once sparkly hazel he saw on a day-to-day basis. She had become pretty close to Archie and, as he was only a couple of years older than her, wasn't afraid or embarrassed to show her true feelings. "You ok?" She shook her head and he turned in his chair to face her properly. "Talk to me." It wasn't a question but at the same time it wasn't a command and she looked up to find his concerned eyes staring at her.

"I miss him so much. What if we never find him Archie? What if he…what if he dies?" On the last question her voice broke and a few tears fell down her face, leaving hot, red marks in their wake.

As soon as he saw the water seep down her cheeks, he leant over and pulled her onto his lap. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, finally letting it all out. He simply rubbed her back and let her cry into his shirt, knowing that she needed the release. "Shh, it's gonna be ok Lex." He whispered comforting words into her ear and gently rocked them from side to side on the swivel chair. When she pulled back to look at him, she saw nothing but concern and understanding. "Better?"

She nodded and he hugged her again, holding her head against his chest. "Thank you." Her whisper was almost lost but he strained to hear and caught it in time.

"Don't mention it." They sat in silence for a while, content to hold each other and accept the comfort which each of them gave to the other.

The silence was broken when Hodges popped his head around the door and sighed. He knew that this had hit Lexxi hard…it had hit the entire team hard but out of them all, Lexxi and Nick had been the most affected. "Lexxi?"

She raised her head from Archie's chest and looked up to find that even Hodges was worried about Greg. "Yeah?"

"I umm, I got the results back on that hair." She looked at him expectantly and he walked in with the piece of paper. "It's a dog hair, more specifically, Labrador hair."

He handed her the results sheet and she scanned it before moving from Archie's lap and sitting down on the other chair. "Dog hair?" Her brows knitted in confusion as she stared at the paper, wondering why a sense of familiarity was coming over her. They all sat silently for a few seconds until Lexxi suddenly realised, "Chocolate Labrador puppy!"

The two lab techs looked at her, confusion clearly showing by their raised eyebrows and shocked expressions. "Lexxi, what are you talking about?" Hodges carefully asked her as he leant forwards, looking over the results sheet which he had printed not long ago.

"Greg got his girlfriend a Chocolate Lab for Valentine's day." She abruptly stood up and thanked both lab techs then left the lab and went in search of Grissom. She walked down the hall and into the layout room where Sara and Grissom were still looking over the letter, desperate to find some clue as to where the young DNA tech could be. "Gris, you got a minute?"

He turned around and looked at her, raised eyebrows in question. "Of course, found something?" His voice sounded hopeful and she handed him the printout which Hodges had given to her.

"Labrador hair was found on that photograph. Greg gave his girlfriend a Chocolate Labrador Puppy for Valentine's day." Her voice sounded a little stronger and Grissom smiled, proud with his youngest CSI.

"Right, well in that case, Sara you finish up here and me and Lexxi will go and run a search on this girlfriend of his." Sara nodded and Grissom and Lexxi left the room, feeling a little more optimistic about finding Greg.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**

Meanwhile, Greg was lying on the floor, battered and bruised. He was getting desperate now; even Becky seemed to have grown distant. The first few beatings he had received, she had screamed at her brother to stop but now she just let him take out his anger on the CSI wannabe. He was starting to lose hope and as the door creaked open he winced, getting ready for another beating. "Why are you doing this to me?" His voice came out in a whisper and he was shocked when he felt someone sit beside him and stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry Greg, I am so sorry. I've done nothing but lie to you but I never meant for you to get hurt…not like this." He looked up slightly and saw Emma beside him. "My name isn't really Rebecca and I'm not a midwife."

She fell silent so Greg pushed her to speak again. "Why did you lie to me?"

"My brother, Antonio, he's umm…he's been arrested but he's innocent so we thought that if we held you here, they'd have to prove his innocence." Her voice was soft and sincere and Greg sighed, once again he had been used; she hadn't really wanted him but then again, nobody ever did.

"What's your real name then?" He figured if he made conversation and if she stayed, he might be able to avoid being attacked again tonight.

Her voice came out in a pained whisper. "I shouldn't tell you."

"But you want to…I can tell." His voice was soft and understanding, making it hard for her to deny him an answer.

"Emma, Emma Winchester and I was a school teacher until I got fired about a month ago." He didn't press this issue, not wanting to anger or, even worse, upset, her any more. "One of the parents complained that their daughter was being bullied and because I was the teacher, I got blamed. They asked me to leave, said that the reputation of the school had to come first." He nodded slightly and she absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry." She couldn't believe what she was hearing; he was lying on her floor, bleeding and in pain yet he was sympathising with her.

"Not your fault." Guilt ran through her as she said it; it wasn't his fault and she would give anything to take back what had happened.

They fell into silence until he spoke up slightly. "So, you really believe he's innocent?"

"I…I don't know anymore. I want to believe that he is but I…" She trailed off and sighed as he silently winced when she ran her hand over a cut on his head.

"Emma, can't you let me go? I won't tell anyone about what happened, won't tell them where you are…I just wanna see my friends again." She could tell that he was being honest and it hurt that he was willing to lie for her after everything she had done to him.

"I can't Greg…David would never forgive me."

"You and your brothers are close, aren't you?" He already knew the answer but felt curious as to exactly how close they really were and why.

"Yeah we are…it's always been the three of us." Her voice was filled with sadness and Greg was dreading the answer she was about to give. "My dad never cared about us, not even about my mom. He used to hit her, blamed her for not getting rid of us. He was an alcoholic; he died when I was about thirteen but not before taking my mom too." Greg remained silent as she coldly rattled off the story in a factual way. "He stabbed her, they had an argument and he stabbed her from behind…didn't even have the guts to do it in front of her face. We stayed with my grandma but she died a couple of years later of a stroke so David became our legal guardian, he brought me and Antonio up." Greg was starting to understand why they were so close and it saddened him that it had come to this.

"I'm sorry Emma, you didn't deserve that…nobody would." She nodded and fell silent but didn't leave his side and for that he was glad.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**

"Lexxi, are you sure you've spelt it right?" Grissom asked as Brass informed them that there was no Rebecca Berkley listed as living in Vegas, well except for a twelve year old girl but somehow Lexxi didn't think that she was their suspect.

"Of course I'm sure. You don't think that she's given us a false name do you?" She looked at Grissom then at Brass then back to Grissom, hoping that they wouldn't think she was a lunatic.

"Why would she do that?" Brass raised his eyebrows in question and she shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't really add up does it?"

"Well if she planned this, she wouldn't use her real name would she?" Grissom rhetorically asked them and Brass shook his head.

"So, how are we gonna find her then?" Lexxi looked at Brass and he almost saw the light go on in her head.

"What if, she's related to Antonio? I mean there has to be some reason for her wanting him back so badly." Grissom nodded and Lexxi turned to Brass. "Can we speak to Antonio Winchester?"

"I can arrange it yeah, just give me a minute." Brass made a couple of calls and soon they were sitting in an interrogation room with Antonio.

"Antonio, we know about your sister…Emma." Grissom sat opposite him and Lexxi sat next to Grissom whilst Brass stood in the corner of the room. "Where is she?"

"I'm not telling you. She'll let you know where she is when she's ready for you to find her." Antonio sat back in his chair and smirked at them.

"Please Antonio, we need to find Greg and I think you know where he is." Lexxi leant forwards slightly, resting her elbows on the table and staring straight into Antonio's eyes.

"I love my sister and I am not going to tell you where she is; I don't care about your lab tech." His eyes clouded over and Lexxi couldn't tell whether it was from guilt or hurt but Grissom had a feeling that it was guilt.

"Antonio, you're not a bad person so why don't you just tell us where he is?" Lexxi tried to bargain with him but he wasn't giving in and when the CSIs left, they had nothing more that when they had arrived.

"So, what now?" Brass asked as they walked out into the cold night air.

"We wait; she's bound to send another letter with instructions." Lexxi looked up at Grissom, he seemed fairly confident of his answer and she nodded before walking ahead of them and getting into the passenger seat of Grissom's car.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**

Surely enough, the next day, after a heart-to-heart with Greg, Emma sent a letter to the crime lab containing instructions on how to get him back. They had to bring Antonio to her house and let him go otherwise she would kill Greg. He had told her that if she loved her brother enough, she would do anything to get him back but he hadn't expected her to threaten murder and now, as he lay in the basement on his own, he feared for his life but also the lives of his colleagues. He knew that Grissom would show up at the house but if he didn't have Antonio, it wouldn't be just Greg that would be paying with his life.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**

"Everyone, I received another letter this morning…I know where Greg is and I know how to get him back." Everyone looked up at Grissom and Lexxi and Nick sighed in relief.

"What do we have to do Gris?" Warrick asked as he lowered himself into a chair and waited.

"We have to carry on as normal. Warrick, I want you and Catherine to take the case on the strip and Sara, you and Nick have a body dump at Lake Mead." Warrick nodded in understanding and Grissom smiled at the dark haired CSI.

"What? You finally found him and I'm not even allowed to come with you!" Sara didn't take it as well as Warrick did and Grissom sighed before explaining that he couldn't risk taking the entire team.

"What about me?" He turned and saw Lexxi huddled in the corner on a beanbag and smiled at her.

"I think Greg would want to see you, don't you?"

She stood up and grabbed her coat from off the back of the sofa before walking over to him. "What do we have to do?"

"We have to take Antonio with us to this address." He handed her a piece of paper and she looked at his before looking up at him. "Brass is coming with us and a couple of police officers so we'll have sufficient back up." Even as he said the words, Lexxi could tell that Grissom didn't want Antonio released to go with them.

"Grissom, we need to get Greg back but are you sure that this is the way to do it?" She sounded uncertain and Grissom nodded.

"We have no choice Lexxi." She sighed but agreed and followed him out to the car where they were set to meet Brass and the other officers.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**

The drive up to the house was passed in silence, except from the classical music which came from the radio in Grissom's car. They finally reached the house and Grissom got out of the car, as did Lexxi. It was Brass however, that walked up to the door and knocked; his weapon drawn and ready. "Emma Winchester, open up…we have Antonio." The other police cars were hidden so as not to cause her to panic and do something which they would all regret.

Grissom had hold of Antonio, his hands cuffed and his expression one of terror. "Now remember what we told you, you are not being set free." Grissom made sure that Antonio understood the reason he was with them and he nodded.

The door finally swung open and Brass walked in, his weapon still drawn, to find Emma sitting at the kitchen table. "Glad to see you took me seriously, where's Antonio?"

He called out for Grissom and Lexxi to bring in her younger brother and when they did her eyes softened. "Where's Greg?" Grissom asked, keeping a tight hold on Antonio.

"Follow me." That was all she said as she stood up and led them to the basement. She unlocked the door and walked down the stairs into the dimly lit room, the CSIs, Antonio and Brass trailing after her.

All of a sudden, the door swung shut and Brass turned around to see David walk down the stairs. He silently walked over to Greg and pulled a gun from his belt the smirked at Brass. "Undo the cuffs or I shoot him." Greg swallowed hard and Lexxi held her breath, waiting to see what Brass and Grissom would do. They did nothing at first so David took the safety clip off the gun and pointed it once more at Greg's head. "I said, undo the cuffs."

Brass nodded and Grissom undid the handcuffs before putting them back in his pocket. "Nobody has to get hurt David." Brass said as he moved closer to David.

"Stay back or I'll kill him!" Brass eased off and David nodded. "Right…good."

"Tell you what, you put yours down and I'll lower mine." Brass bargained with David and eventually he nodded and put the gun back in his belt.

"Let Antonio go and you can have your lab tech back." Emma's voice drifted through the dimness towards them and Brass shook his head.

"I can't do that Emma; we have evidence to prove that your brother is guilty." His voice was steady and even but non-threatening as he watched Grissom pass a file full of pictures to her.

"What are these?" She looked through picture after picture of a dead girl, a bloody murder weapon and blood soaked clothes which looked identical to those which Antonio used to own.

"Photographs of some of the evidence we found. That girl was nineteen, studying art and design, had a mother, a father and three sisters…a family Emma and your brother tore them apart." Grissom's voice was emotionless and unusually cold as he told her the story of what Antonio had done to her. "Your brother is guilty Emma; he needs to be locked up."

Emma looked at Antonio, horror written all over her face. "Antonio? Is this true?" He said nothing and it dawned on her that Grissom was telling the truth. "You promised me, you swore you didn't do it." Her voice came out in a sad whisper and even David looked at his younger brother in disgust.

"You don't understand." Was all he said as he crept over to David and grabbed the gun from his belt then aimed the gun at Greg's head. "You'll never understand."

"Antonio, don't do this…just put the gun down." Greg looked in horror at Lexxi then Grissom and Brass and finally at Emma who was begging her brother to think about what he was doing. "Antonio, one girl is already dead; one family ruined…don't destroy another."

"Why? What do I have left, Em'?" His voice cracked as he asked her and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"You have me and David." His finger tightened on the trigger and Emma looked helplessly at her brother then at Brass who had his gun aimed at the youngest Winchester.

The next few seconds happened in slow motion. He was just about to pull the trigger when Brass pulled his and Emma dove in front of her brother. She fell to the floor in a heap and Lexxi ran over to Greg as Antonio dropped his gun. "Greg, are you ok?"

Greg said nothing at first then all of a sudden, he looked up at Antonio and whispered, "Emma died for you and all you did was lie to her." He then looked down at Emma's glassy, cold eyes and sighed. "I loved you Em' and for what it's worth, I forgive you." He then closed her eyes and placed a kiss to her forehead before turning to face Lexxi.

"You ok?" She asked the question first but then realised how pathetic that must have sounded. "I'm sorry, that was…"

He cut her off by pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly against his chest. "I'll be ok; it's you I was worried about." He sat and held her as she sobbed into his chest. Meanwhile, Grissom and Brass cuffed Antonio and David and escorted them out of the room. "Ok?" He asked as she calmed down and looked up at him.

"Yeah, I was so worried about you…I thought I'd never see you again." Her voice was filled with relief as he assured her that he was fine and that she'd saved him in time. "Actually…" she said as she looked at the limp body before them, "I think Emma saved you." Greg nodded and they both looked up as Grissom walked over to them.

"You alright Greg?" He nodded and Grissom helped Lexxi to her feet the offered his hand to Greg. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so." He grabbed Grissom's hand and climbed to his feet then released the older man's hand.

"Good, listen we called for an ambulance so you can go with them or we can take you but either way, you're going to the hospital." Greg nodded but said that he would go with them in the car. "We need to contact Emma's parents too."

Greg shook his head and sadly smiled at them both. "She's with her mom again now. Her dad killed her mom and then died himself few days later; her brothers were all she had left. Who knows, maybe she's in a better place now." Lexxi nodded and offered him a sympathetic smile as he grasped her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "Thank you…for finding me." He smiled at her and then thanked Grissom who nodded and led them out to the car. Greg winced as the first rays of day hit his eyes and Lexxi squeezed his hand gently. "Lexxi?" She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and he asked her, "Do you think she ever really loved me?"

Lexxi thought about his question carefully before answering. "Sibling love is different to all other loves. Sometimes you love to hate them, sometimes you love and get love back and sometimes you can love them too much. She loved him too much, so much so that she couldn't see his faults and I think she did love you but her love for her brother overshadowed that. He was a murderer and in the end…she couldn't accept that. She wanted the truth and in the end, she couldn't handle it. In short Greg, I think she did love you and you can't blame yourself for what happened; you offered her real love, you offered her forgiveness and most importantly, you offered her a second chance…she just didn't want to take it." He nodded and offered her a small smile, knowing that she was making a lot of sense. Grissom, who was walking ahead but had overheard them talking, also smiled as Lexxi kept her promise to look after Greg.

When they reached the car, Grissom climbed into the driver's seat and Greg climbed into the back whilst Lexxi looked up at the sky and whispered a 'thank you' to Emma Winchester for looking after Greg and for helping him to move on. She then climbed in next to Greg and smiled softly at him, letting him know that everything would be alright from now on because the CSIs were going to look after him and make him see that he never needed to feel alone again.

**- CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI – CSI -**

**A/N:** Well, here you go folks…sorry it's a bit later than expected but hopefully you enjoyed it. I was thinking of writing a **sequel** so let me know what you think and thanks again for following. Thanks for the reviews and until next time.

Luffles and huggles

Stacee

XxxoxxX


End file.
